Is nice to meet you
by Kaleren
Summary: Italia es un bonito lugar para enamorarse. Riren. [Algo es algo, aunque sea una cosa improvisada de summary XD]


Encuentro internacional

(Única parte)

Recuerdo que acababa de llegar a Italia junto con mi hermana, Mikasa. Habíamos ahorrado mucho para lograr ir, fue duro pero lo hicimos. Estábamos tan sorprendidos de todo, que olvidamos por completo a donde nos dirigíamos. Perdidos en otro país hace que tu miedo incremente.

Pedíamos indicaciones conforme avanzábamos. Nadie nos hacía caso.

Cuando finalmente optamos por confiar en nuestro sentido de orientación, casi nulo, tuve el infortunio de chocar con otra persona. Él se disculpó, sorprendentemente hablaba alemán, un poco inentendible, pero lograba entender lo que trataba de decir. Yo le dije que no hacía falta, porque el choque había sido culpa mía. Era un poco más bajo que yo, tal vez unos 2 cm, no había gran diferencia siendo mi altura de 1.70 cm. Note que él tenía un mapa en la mano, resaltando con un círculo una dirección en especial. Era el hotel en donde nos hospedaríamos.

Al parecer noto mi mirada fija en su mapa, parecía confundido al principio, pero a los pocos segundos comenzó a captar mi peculiar interés. Sonrió delicadamente, lo mire directamente y mi mente divago en esos ojos grises, como la plata. Movió sus labios y de no ser por mi hermana, quien coloco su mano sobre mi hombro, tal vez no hubiera entendido que él nos decidió enseñar el camino.

Durante el viaje en bus, me concentre en tomar fotografías del paisaje que desfilaba a mí alrededor. Mi hermana tomaba otras diferentes a las mías. De vez en cuando volteaba y notaba la mirada de aquel chico clavada sobre mí, era incomodo, pero no duraba mucho observándome. Sin darme cuenta ya habíamos llegado al hotel.

Conservaba un aire rustico, era cálido el ambiente y muy hogareño. Cruzamos la entrada, fuimos los tres a la recepción, nos dieron las llaves y nos condujeron a las habitaciones que ocuparíamos.

Como éramos dos, mi hermana y yo, dormiríamos en una habitación doble. Como él era uno, dormiría solo.

.

.

Nuestros días en Italia fueron los mejores, estaríamos aquí solo una semana, y ya habíamos gastado 3 de ellos; solos mi hermana y yo. A él solo me lo encontraba cuando regresábamos de observar algún lugar, pero lo más extraño era que cuando nos acercábamos, estiraba su dedo meñique que chocaba con el mío, y eso lo hizo durante los 3 días.

Al cuarto día dejo de hacerlo.

Me sentí… no sé, ¿decepcionado? ¿Triste? Aun no encuentro las palabras correctas para describirlo.

Durante la tarde del cuarto día, mi hermana dormía, lucia cansada; decidí abandonar la habitación por un rato para no molestarla. Solo vagaba por el pasillo mirando las paredes de un color crema que contrastaba con el piso alfombrado de color vino. Baje al vestíbulo mirando mis pasos, ignorando lo que tenía en frente, cuando sentí un golpe en mi cabeza. No era buena señal.

Levante mi vista y lo vi. Cabello negro como la noche ligeramente desarreglado, estaba un poco agitado, llevaba una cámara profesional colgando alrededor de su cuello y finalmente sus ojos; gritándole al mundo entero su merecimiento de ser retratados.

Se disculpó, excusándose con un: "No vi por donde iba, lo siento". ¿Sera una manía suya disculparse antes que otra gente?, me pregunte. Solo asentí ante sus palabras, pero no pude evitar preguntarme el porqué de su agitación. Me guarde mi curiosidad. Habíamos durado un rato en silencio, que se rompió al instante de que él repentinamente, al parecer, recordara aquel asunto que hacia minutos antes de nuestro choque.

Pasó por mi lado y se detuvo, sentí como tocaba mi meñique y deslizaba un objeto por mi mano, cuando se alejó por las escaleras me tome la libertad de dirigir la vista hacia mi mano y abrirla, era un trozo de papel enrollado. Lo abrí, dentro del cual estaban escritas una fecha, una hora y lo que parecía ser una dirección.

.

.

Al día siguiente me levante más temprano de lo usual y decidí visitar la cafetería que estaba enfrente del hotel. Al llegar solo pedí un café para pasar el rato, me senté en la barra la cual tenía una gran vista hacia fuera gracias a que en vez de pared, esta tenía un gran ventanal. Me quede ahí durante media hora y dos tazas de café terminadas.

Fue cuando a los 50 minutos lo vi salir, me sorprendí, se notaba apresurado; decidí alejarme de esa cafetería antes de llenarme el organismo de cafeína. Cuando cruce al otro lado cerca del jardín, que pertenecía al hotel, me quede observando las flores que lo adornaban; rosas y lirios. En ese mismo instante lo vi doblar la esquina, llevaba su cámara. ¿Estará haciendo algún proyecto? No investigue más, opte por volver con mi hermana y decidir qué lugares visitaríamos esta tarde.

Lo que fue el sexto día lo gastamos yendo de restaurant en restaurant.

.

.

Finalmente era hora de volver a casa, preparamos las maletas y mientras bajábamos las escaleras recordé el papel que recibí de su parte. Lo volví a leer y me di cuenta que la dirección citaba un punto detrás del jardín, quería que lo viera en el parque. Invente un pretexto para mi hermana, debía volver dentro de 10 minutos.

Llegue al lugar citado, que era en medio del parque, grandes árboles lo protegían. Me concentre tanto en la imagen que me ofrecía, que no sentí su llegada. Gire sobre mis talones y fue mera suerte el que no me haya caído al chocar de nueva cuenta con él. ¿Esto acaso será una conspiración de choques? Antes de que alguna palabra escapara de su boca, hable yo disculpándome por el golpe. Sus ojos detonaron confusión pero luego embozó una dulce sonrisa.

Me di cuenta que llevaba algo detrás de su espalda, no logre distinguir que era pero tenía, al parecer, una forma rectangular. Repentinamente me lo enseño, era un regalo. Extendió su mano para que lo tomara, lo hice y lo desenvolví. Me sorprendí al captar que sostenía un marco de madera, dentro suyo contenía un collage de varias partes de Italia. Mi sorpresa era tal, que no me permitió articular palabra alguna. Solo había un detalle, en el centro no había nada. Solo era un espacio vacío esperando llenarse. Pero descubrí que tenía el contorno de dos personas juntas, extrañamente lo entendí.

Agradecí el presente y me despedí. Me gire una última vez, no le pude sostener la mirada, era realmente triste.

Con mi hermana llegamos al aeropuerto, nuestro vuelo partía en 3 minutos, así que nos apresuramos. Al estar dentro del avión mire por la ventana de este y lo vi detrás del ventanal dentro de la sala de espera. Note que movía sus labios articulando alguna clase de oración, leí los movimientos que hacia: "Buen viaje".

Me prometí volver.

Pasado un año desde mi primer viaje, regrese.

.

.

Tanta fue mi sorpresa el regresar y escuchar rumores de alguien, que sin falta alguna esperaba en el aeropuerto a quien había robado su corazón. Describían el mismo cabello, la misma agitación y los mismos ojos. Pregunte donde podría encontrarlo, lo busque y sentado en una banca cerca del ventanal de donde lo vi por última vez, lo volví a encontrar.

Me acerque, tome asiento a su lado y le dije: "Vengo por la foto que falta en el marco". Volteó y sonrió.

.

.

.

Casi puedo jurar que una lágrima escapó de entre mis ojos verdes.

Fin.


End file.
